


狂赌之渊

by water1003



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water1003/pseuds/water1003





	狂赌之渊

手指在牌面上划过，男孩看向对弈的男人，下垂眼里盛满笑意。 

“先生，”他向准备上前发牌的服务生摆了摆手，“我可以翻牌啦。”

然后在男人不可置信的眼神下翻开面前的牌，不多不少，正好21点。

他接过男人刚才所下的筹码，亲吻其中一块宝石:“一次性收下这么多宝贝，还真是不好意思呢。”

然后再次露出迷惑人的甜甜的笑，声音软糯:“真是，感谢先生您的慷慨啦~”

 

“最近赌场里来了个很厉害的小孩？”陈立信翻着手上的资料，漫不经心的问道。

一旁的助手一个都不敢出声。

陈立信光是一个眼神瞥来都让他们的呼吸更急促了一分:“你们都输给他了。”

他丢下那张资料，向外走去。

——“我去会会那个孩子。”

 

那张纸在空中晃晃悠悠，就像助手们的心，最终随着那一声门响落下。

助手们没有敢上前捡起那张纸，只是一个个恭敬的退出房间。

随着再一次门响，纸上的内容被关进了房间。

 

——赌场里混进卧底。

 

陈立农看着面前笑得气定神闲的男人，即使面上遵循着博弈时应戴上“扑克脸”的原则，可内心却惊愕无比。

“还要加注吗？”男人修长的手指在赌桌上轻轻点了点。

陈立农看着眼前所剩无几的筹码，惊愕的原因不只是因为眼前这个男人赢走了这几日他在赌场的所有战利品。

还有男人那张，与自己有九分相似的脸。

他一咬牙，索性赌上全部筹码。

 

 

这是个什么怪物。

陈立农看着自己面前的桌子，所有筹码都被那个男人赢了去。

“不用继续了吧，”陈立信叫来助手收下面前的筹码，“你已经没有筹码可以继续下去了。”

 

陈立农的嘴角勾起甜甜的笑，配合着头上金色的灯光，莫名的有些许勾人。

“筹码？”他解开衣扣，露出精致的锁骨，“我赌上我自己可以吗？”

 

他的身上被压了一具温热的躯体，两颗乳头一边一颗被手指恶意的揉捏拉扯，灼热的气息喷在他脖子上。

“你属狗啊!”他精致的锁骨被舔舐着。

陈立信低笑一声，手上动作也不停:“你属于我。”  
皮带被解开，那只手肆无忌惮的伸进陈立农的内裤里。  
那只手握住他很少自慰的那物，带着厚厚枪茧的手有技巧的撸动着，使他嘴里忍不住泄出一丝呻吟。  
“放开我!”陈立农的挣扎被化解在一个吻中。  
陈立农看起来是个老虎，板起脸来还有几分气势，可到底是只小猫，连伸出爪子，也只是挠在人的心上。  
不过一会儿，他便泄了出来。  
陈立信沾着一点精液，向他的后穴探去:“这可是你自己的东西，你可要吃下去。”  
陈立农不断挣扎着，摇晃着纤细的腰肢，在陈立信看来却是无比放/浪。  
穴肉饥渴的蠕动着，几乎是缠着陈立信的手指，陈立农只觉羞耻，闭上眼睛，却发现这样的情况下自己的感官似乎被无限放大。  
他的后穴似乎能清楚的勾勒出陈立信的手指，耳边仿佛能听见手指在体内作乱所造成的水声。  
陈立信看起来动作粗鲁，实际上进入得小心翼翼的，一点点插入这个还未被开苞的小穴。要是看见陈立农不自觉蹙起的眉，还会停下动作让他缓缓。  
饶是他再温柔，可紧致的小穴仍是被那性器巨细无遗的光顾了一遍。  
通过收缩的后穴，陈立农能够清楚的感觉到那物还在慢慢撑大，他惊恐的睁大眼睛，不住的挣扎:“疼……放开我……你出去……”  
陈立信闻言停了下来，凑到陈立农耳边说道:“当时在赌桌那儿看到你，明明是个装着扑克脸的小孩，怎么就看起来——”  
“那么骚呢，像是在求操一样。”  
不过一小会，那穴肉像是忘记了教训，又缠着肉棒不肯放。  
这便像是打开了一个开关。  
      陈立信见他像是已经适应，便开始了强强操干，一股从所未有的感觉袭卷从小腹席卷到全身，使得陈立农止不住微微颤抖起来，刚才是恐惧，现在是因为自己所不了解的快感。  
他将脸埋进枕头，可是他那因动情而泛起微微红色的身体，配上纯白床单却显得格外勾人。  
“叫出来，”陈立信在他耳边引诱着，“我喜欢你的叫声。”  
——“那么浪。”  
陈立农手上已经没了力气去打他，只得咬住他的肩膀来表达自己的不满。  
陈立信也纵容着他的小脾气，却还不忘口上调戏道:“你口上这嘴，可没身下这张诚实。”

      小穴也开始痉挛，此刻他的小穴正食不知足的吞食着粗大的肉棒。深色硕大的囊袋“啪啪啪”地晃荡着，力度凶狠的仿佛要进小穴中 

巨物在白嫩的臀部间进出，粉色的菊口的皱褶被抚平，被撑成一个圆洞，巨物每一次的进入，都把菊口肏的陷进去，每一次拔出都拖出内里嫣红的媚肉。  
陈立信着了迷，更加凶狠的操干着，大床被弄得吱吱呀呀的，配着陈立农的娇吟为夜色更添一丝妖媚。

 

……

 

陈立农已经累得没了力气，嗓子也疼的受不了。  
“还要来吗？”陈立信问道。  
陈立农以为他还要再来一次，吓得整个人都缩进了被窝里。  
陈立信被他的动作逗笑，说:“我的意思是再赌一把。”  
“不要，反正我也赢不了。”陈立农闷闷的声音从被窝里穿出来。

 

“我让你，让你赢得我的筹码。”

 

——“我的筹码是，我的心。”


End file.
